Nord war
by DeVn0Umbra
Summary: In the barren lands of Skyrim, the Nords prepare for war targetting the provinces of Hammerfell, High Rock, and Morrowind. A battle is on the horizon, one that will shake all of Tamriel.
1. Arena

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please leave some reviews when you're finished.**

"Get your ass up there Volcan and hit that elf hard enough that the emperor feels it! An, I don't want to clean up your dead body out of their either so don't die!"

I jogged up the spiraling stairs to the arena and stood in front of the gates. I could hear the crowd chanting, VALLL CAN VALLL CAN! I drew my sword and took the shield from my back. Both of these were nothing special; just a simple steel sword and wooden shield. The gates swung open and I walked out keeping my eyes on the charging High Elf. The Elf slowed down to a jog and stopped sending a flaming ball at me. I ducked and rolled to the left and knew this would be easy. He sent another one and I thrust out my shield at it. The fire ball exploded on touch with the shield and I turned my back to protect my body. I ran through the explosion as it cleared and sent a fire spell at the high elf. Before it reached him he cast a spell on himself and I could only guess that it had to be reflect spell, and I was right. A sudden burn took place deep inside me and I dropped to my knees, but quickly shook it off and charged the elf.

He ran backwards to try and buy some time for a spell but I cast a spell at him. It used up most of my willpower and was a quit difficult spell. He froze and dropped and before he could stand I hurled my sword into the back of his head and he flopped back down. I retrieved my sword and walked back to the stairs were I was congratulated by some other Arena Gladiators and fighters. I walked to Joss, the arena manager. He was a heavy nord with a rather large belly and he looked as though he could eat a boar whole. He nodded curtly to me and dismissed me to the side. I walked to the food booth were I was handed a wood bowl filled with mysterious goop with rock hard bread soaked in it. I walked to my cot, dumped the porridge stuff and rested while munching on the bread.

A day later

"Come'n you bunch get your asses up those stairs and give the people of Skyrim what they want!" roared Joss. The group including me climbed the stairs in two lines. This was a group battle, unlike last time where it was a one-on-one fight. The announcer's voice rang out.

"Goooooooood Morning People of Skyrim!" Cheers from drunken nords wrung out and the announcer came on again. "Let's hope for some blood to be shed from these pit dog slaves and OPEN THE GATES!"

The gates swung open and the assembled group scattered around as chariots and ogres emptied out from the other gate. I yelled and screamed for our team to stick together but only a few did. I saw an imperial, one of my good friends cower under an ogre as it sauntered over to him. A Chariot pulled by boars wheeled by the group. I flung myself on and pushed the rider off. I took a spear of the chariot and launched it the ogre. It hit him in the face and he roared and fell over. I jumped of the cart and ran over to the imperial named Pask and dragged him to the group. The remaining chariots circled around us with their riders throwing spears among the group. One buried itself in khajiit named Lizt. I drew it from his dead body and readied myself into a throwing position. We were losing men fast as one of the ogres had charged into close quarters of our men. I launched the spear and it pierced the ogre's stomach and was knocked back. Another man saw the advantage and jumped on the ogre with his sword and stabbed it a few times. I yelled at them to regroup and we formed a tight circle facing outward.

There were 2 more ogres and 3 chariots left. One of the chariots took out a bow and shot down a Dark elf. For each man lost the circle of men would close in tighter. There was a spear laying a few feet away from the group. I reached out and closed my hand around it just as an ogre had stepped toward it. I swung it up and it cut the ogre in the stomach only injuring him and making him angrier. He hammered his fist down at me and I rolled back into the group making my way to the back where I stood up and launched it at the ogre. It sunk into his forehead and he fell to the ground. As one of our men stabbed the ogre, an arrow came whistling into the back of my shoulder. It did not go deep for it hit my shoulder blade.

I reached back and yanked it out groaning from the pain. I looked up to see another arrow knocked in the archers bow. He drew it back and took careful aim. It went whistling toward Pask. I lunged at him and the arrow missed. I took out a dagger and pitched it at the archer and he fell as it hit him square in the middle of his eyes. With no rider the boar veered towards our group. I made my way to the front of the group and hurled myself on the chariot. I took the rains and drove it hard into another chariot. I jumped off and finished the groaning rider who had fallen from the crash. I then ran back to the group where another ogre was attacking. I hurled my sword into his back, and before he could turn I leapt onto him and squeezed my hands around his enormous neck stopping his air circulation. The ogre went into a rage flailing his arms trying to get a hold at me but he soon stopped, staggered and dropped. I drew my sword from his body and jabbed him the in the heart. Now there was only 1 ogre and 1 chariot.

The chariot was circling around thrusting spears into our group. By now we had put our shields above our head for protection from the arrows and spears. The ogre was charging us with 2 spears in each hand. I yelled a command for the group to separate and as the ogre charged in and swung, all he hit was air, and in a brief second the whole group was upon him, stabbing and piercing his body. I grabbed the spears the ogre was carrying and gave one to Pask. We both got into a throwing position and simultaneously we threw the spears. I aimed at the rider and Pask hit the boar, and that was it. I looked into the crowd and saw some confused faces and some laughing ones. I signaled for everyone to get back down to the arena quarters.

**Leave a review please even if you didnt like it...**


	2. Escape

**Thanks movinforward for reivewing!! Anyone else who reads it please leave a reivew!**

"You, Dunmer rat come'aer!" I looked up to see a large nord pointing at me. I knew he was just another nord trying to provoke me to do something bad. "You… Dunmer Slave I said come'aer!" I just sat their sitting in my cell with a couple other slaves. I jumped down from the cot and walked toward an imperial. The nord reached out and crabbed me by the collar. I swung around pounding down on the inside of his elbow. He let go as his arm sprang back, and I grabbed it and twisted. He strained as I kept twisting, and then I heard a pop and let go. He roared out in pain as his arm was dislocated. He fell down and started ranting at me, but I just ignored him and walked toward the imperial. "What's your name?" I asked. He looked up from his bread.

"O, ah…Davik, Yours?" he asked.

"Volcan." He went back to eating.

"Where you from?" I questioned.

"Cyrodill, where else." He answered quickly.

"What happened?" I asked. This time he didn't look up, and sighed.

"Exploring in the Colovian highlands, I was ambushed by a gang of nords and brought here." I walked back to my cot, jumped up and rested. When I woke, it was dark and everyone was asleep. I heard whispering outside the door, the lock clicked open and I lay back down flat while trying to see who was coming in the door. It was Joss with a tall man, probably a nord, with some men behind them. They didn't stay long and they were soon gone and I was back asleep.

The next night the same thing happened, and an idea popped in my head. In the morning we didn't have any fights because it was the weekend so I gathered some of the slaves, along with Pask and Davik and told them my plan. "Every night these people come in hear and check on us, they're bound to forget to lock it and when that happens we'll sneak out in the dark." They all agreed and we went to get our food.

That night instead of waiting for them to forget to lock it I put a piece of wood in-between the door and the wall. After they left they never knew that they had locked and open door. I woke up the slaves and gave them the clothes.

After ten minutes of waiting for Joss and the big nord to leave we snuck out. We hugged the wall going quickly but quietly toward the town gate. When we were 20 yards away I signaled for them to stop. I used a spell to turn myself invisible and scampered past the guard. He shifted and looked around. I felt the spell wearing off so I snuck until he was right in front of me. I pulled my arm back and as I released, the spell revealed me. I jammed my fingers into his windpipe. He staggered back gasping for air while I reached up and pounded his temple and he passed out. I signaled back and the slaves snuck towards me. I pulled a lever and the huge gates swung open slightly just enough for us to squeeze through. We then broke into a sprint towards the pine forest.

**Dont forget to leave a review! Next Chapter should be on shortly.**


	3. Tapan

**3rd Chapter... Short... Please Please PLEASE!!! leave a REVIEW...**

Tapan's eyes shot open as a scream rang out. He jumped out of bed and slid his enchanted heavy leather armor cuirass over his head, slid on his boots and ran into his kitchen. He looked out of his window to see many Redguard women and children running toward the south gate. As he was withdrawing his head from the window, a huge body ran past him.

He could tell by how the body was built that it was a Nord. He pulled out the dagger hanging in his sleeve and with all his strength tore into the enormous body. After a couple stabs it fell as he pierced the Nords heart. He then ran back to his room, snatched his sword and ran out the door while strapping it to his belt. As he opened the door, a passing Nord turned to him but was not fast enough. Tapan had leapt from his steps while drawing his sword and gashed the Nord through the face. He dropped his weapon and clutched his face while blood poured out. Tapan swung a second time aiming for the neck and with a clean sweep the head rolled off. He ran toward the west gate where the Nords seemed to be coming from. He saw a group of guards struggling to defend the Dragonstar gate.

Tapan sprinted toward them while thrusting, backhanding and side cutting Nords, all who fell to his magnificent sword, given to him by the king of Hammerfell. When he reached the gate he glanced out to see a whole army of Nords. He came up to one of the guards and told him to ring the bell and get all the women and children into the castle and get all the guards to the west gate.

The guard ran off and behind him and Tapan heard a roar, ducking as a huge double bladed axe swung over his head. Tapan spun around and thrust his mighty sword into the Nords heart. He withdrew it and ran toward another Nord. Tapan did a side cut clashing weapons with the Nord. He stepped back doing a backwards attack, pulling the blade up but again the Nord blocked it.

Tapan spun around and stepped into his forward thrust piercing the Nord. The Nord clutched his stomach with one hand and Tapan kicked him down and planted his sword in the center of the Nords chest. He removed the sword just as another Nord came thundering at him with a hammer the size of a child. Tapan did a side step roll to clear the way of the Nord. Tapan took a step back tapping something as he did. He looked down to see a dead guard with a spear through him. Tapan knelt down, not taking his eyes away from the charging Nord, he felt for the spear and yanked it out, positioning himself into a throwing position. He launched it t the Nord and it hit him in the neck, making a clean cut almost all the way through. Tapan turned toward another charging Nord just as the bells wrung out. BINGGGG BINGGG BINGGG!

Tapan glanced at the guards, they were not holding up well, and were losing men fast. Tapan looked back just as a claymore swung down at him. With incredible speed Tapan brought his sword up to parry the attack. The Nords claymore recoiled and he hefted it up for another swing but before he brought it down, Tapan sliced quickly at his arm and luckily, the Nords were only wearing fur armor, so his arm fell off, and before the Nord knew it, he had a sword through his heart.

Tapan looked at the guards and yelled "RETREEAT!" the guards looked over and rushed toward Tapan. "Tucker, bring your men to the castle, I'll be right behind you." Tapan told the Captain of the Dragonstar guards. Tapan held back a bit holding off any Nords who came to close and then ran after them.

**Review... It says Go Down There\/... press it and leave a review...**


End file.
